The Moon
The Moon is the natural satellite orbiting the Earth. At an average distance of 384,403 kilometers (or nearly a quarter million miles) from the Earth, the moon serves as a source of illumination at night, but only through reflected light from the Sun. __TOC__ With its tendency to light up the night sky, and its ability to eclipse the sun, the Moon has long held a fascination for humankind. However, while some might like to visit for one afternoon, outside of professional astronauts, some have stated that they don't think they'd like to live there. Notable space exploration agencies include NASA, the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, and its counterpart WASA, the Worm Aeronautics and Space Administration. In 1969, NASA launched the Apollo 11 mission, which became the first such mission to successfully land Earth's inhabitants. Commander Neil Armstrong became the first man on the moon, and lunar module pilot Buzz Aldrin became the second. Aldrin's experience gave him great insight into the moon's geological structure; in Sesame Street Episode 4090, he shares that expertise with Cookie Monster, assuring him that the moon is made of rock and is not, in fact, a cookie. Not to be outdone by Aldrin and the human race, in 1997, WASA sent Slimey the Worm on a space mission, making him the first worm on the moon. The Moon as a character The moon, due to its round shape and topographical craters which at times resemble facial features, has often prompted anthropomorphic representations, such as The Man in the Moon and the moon in "Elmo's World: Sky." It is believed that the one true moon is in fact Luna, good friend to Bear on Bear in the Big Blue House. The moon, in its crescent phase, resembles a letter C. It is not, however, a cookie. WheredoIbelong.jpg|"Where Do I Belong?" Luna.harvest.jpg|Luna Character.maninmoon.jpg|The Man in the Moon Ewsky.moonsun.jpg|"Elmo's World: Sky" Characters who have been to the Moon dogcitymoon1.jpg|Heel Arfstrong Dog City Episode 111 dogcitymoon2.jpg|Ace Hart, Bugsy Vile, & Bestov Breed Dog City Episode 111 Skeeter on the moon.JPG|Gonzo, Kermit, & Skeeter Gonzo and the Great Race BB-Moon.png|Big Bird PBS interstitial Lunabird.jpg|Big Bird Luna Bird Moon.cookie.jpg|Cookie Monster "If Moon Was Cookie" Cowmoon.jpg|The cow Sesame Street News Flash Moon.elmo.jpg|Elmo "Sky" Moon.elmo-lavender.jpg|Elmo "Elmo and the Lavender Moon" Elmo-imagination-moon.jpg|Elmo "In Your Imagination" Oneworldonesky2.jpg|Elmo and Hu Hu Zhu One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure Ernieonthemoon.jpg|Ernie "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" ImaginationAnimated.jpg|Ernie "Imagination" Moon.erniebert.jpg|Ernie and Bert Big Bird's Book About the Earth and Sky 4142j.jpg|Glo Worm Episode 4142 Hi tech 1987 astro grover 1.jpg|Grover Astro-Grover Moon.grover.jpg|Grover The Sesame Street 1976 Calendar Grover_on_the_Moon.JPG|Grover The Sesame Street Dictionary Grover moon Happy Healthy Monsters.jpg|Grover Happy Healthy Monsters Moon.kermit.jpg|Kermit Kermit's World Tour kermit moon cbook.png|Kermit Great Muppets in American History MuppetsTVmoon.jpg|Kermit, Piggy, & Fozzie Muppets TV (Episode 101) Martians-moon.jpg|The Martians ''Sesame Street'' sketch Othmar-moon.jpg|Othmar the Grouch and Oscar Sesame Street Episode 1755 3740-moon.jpg|Slimey and WASA "Slimey to the Moon" MB2018 120 Lunar Lander.jpg|Summer Penguin and Rizzo "Puppy for a Day" Moon.tutter.jpg|Tutter "When I'm Older" Zoe moon Imagine with Elmo book.jpg|Zoe Imagine with Elmo The Moon as seen from Earth Buffy-moon.jpg|Buffy sings about cycles of "The Moon" Moon martians guy smiley.jpg|The Martians and Guy Smiley ''Sesame Street'' sketch 2411k.jpg|Luis serenades Maria Sesame Street Episode 2411 Kermitsmoon.jpg|Kermit The Muppet Movie Moon.captured.jpg|Gobo Fraggle Fraggle Rock "Capture the Moon" MFS-Promo-TheMuppets&TheMoon.png|''Muppets from Space'' promotional image MMW Kermit moon.png|Kermit Muppets Most Wanted References to the Moon Papermoonww.jpg|Wayne "It's Only a Paper Moon" Miss piggy moon.jpg|Miss Piggy "Ukelele Lady" VMX-MissPiggy.jpg|Saltine "Moulin Scrooge" TMTM-TheMoon.png|Film Finale The Muppets Take Manhattan Bergenmoon.png|Candice Bergen "C is for Cookie" * The first Grouch landed on the moon as reported in Oscar's 1978 newspaper in A Special Sesame Street Christmas. * The Starship Surprise visits the Moon in a Sesame Street sketch. * Awake in his bed at night, Grover imagines that he's on the moon. * John Crichton calls his father on a cell phone from the moon in the Farscape episode "Bad Timing" * Mr. Bimbo has been to the moon...twice. * Floyd Pepper believes that the Earth revolves around the moon (which causes Winter) in The Muppets episode "The Ex-Factor." Merchandise Sigt mp.jpg|Miss Piggy Christmas ornament tree topper __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Real World Locations Category:Space